


Все, что имеет значение

by iolka, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «...А Баки, кажется, и не слушал, танцевал кончиками пальцев по краю пустеющего бокала и смотрел из под ресниц так обещающе, что Стиву становилось все сложнее и сложнее сдерживаться и помнить, где они находятся.»





	Все, что имеет значение

Все, что теперь имело значение, — это то, что Баки согласился идти за ним. У Стива будто гора с плеч упала.

Жестом он попросил бармена принести еще пива будущей команде, а себе и Баки обновить виски.

Цедил потихоньку пряную горечь, пахнущую деревом и спиртом, и любовался Баки, рассказывая какой-то веселый случай из своей жизни цирковой обезьянки — как ни крути, а хорошее и забавное в то время тоже случалось.

Баки заливисто хохотал над байками и неуклюжими шутками, хмелел, раскраснелся, в глазах его появилась знакомая и желанная до ломоты в висках поволока, означавшая, что их ждет горячая и долгая ночь.

Он облизывался после каждого глотка, и губы его были алыми и мягкими даже на вид, почувствовать их хотелось сейчас больше всего. Наверное, даже больше, чем ощутить наконец гладкую, горячую и влажную от испарины кожу под пальцами, смять, сжать, оставить следы, прикасаясь к которым, Баки будет вспоминать тот момент, когда они появились... Вспоминать все эти моменты.

Серые глаза напротив блестели в неверном свете бара, слова тонули в гомоне полусотни разошедшихся глоток, Стив отчаянно пылал и ловил каждое мгновение принадлежавшего им времени, рассказывая очередную историю и не слыша самого себя. А Баки, кажется, и не слушал, танцевал кончиками пальцев по краю пустеющего бокала и смотрел из-под ресниц так обещающе, что Стиву становилось все сложнее и сложнее сдерживаться и помнить, где они находятся.

И он даже не заметил, что разговоры и солдатский хохот стихли, и разорвал зрительный контакт с Баки только тогда, когда за спиной вежливо кашлянули в почти полной тишине.

Стив встал со стула, и Баки рядом сделал то же самое, приветствуя даму.

— Агент Картер.

— Мэм.

Разговоры вокруг постепенно возобновлялись. А она выразительно молчала, словно ждала чего-то и, не дождавшись, сухо сказала:

— Говард нашел кое-что интересное и приглашает вас завтра.

— Хорошо, — недоуменно произнес Стив. — Я зайду к нему. Завтра.

Он едва удерживался в рамках приличия перед леди, потому что больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас остаться наедине с Баки, впечатать его в ближайшую стену и поцеловать, мокро, на грани боли, вылизывая красные губы и трахая языком податливый рот, заглушая стоны, и брать, брать...

Баки опять стрельнул глазами, нарываясь и прекрасно понимая, что он делает — он еще на привале по пути в лагерь ощупал его всего и заявил, что ему не терпится узнать все возможности этого тела. Стив счастлив был, что наконец способен удовлетворить Баки и не вырубиться после первого же оргазма, и их обоюдное желание наполняло пространство между ними, где бы они ни находились.

Стив, кажется, успел забыть про агента Картер. Потому что ей пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы он перестал коситься на Баки и перевел взгляд на нее.

Она выглядела хмурой, разочарованной. Стив не понимал, почему.

— Простите, агент, — как мог мягко произнес он, сдерживая досаду. — Но мы с моим сержантом обсуждали важную стратегию, и прямо сейчас...

— Да, — наигранно беззаботно оборвала она его и вскинула подбородок. — Прошу меня извинить: дела ведомства, не терпящие отлагательств. Я и так потратила время, чтобы передать вам приглашение.

— Я приду. — Стив снова кивнул и перевел взгляд на молчавшего Баки. Его тянуло к нему как магнитом. — Хорошего вечера, агент Картер.

Пегги не ответила и, круто развернувшись, пошла к выходу мимо снова затянувших песню солдат.

— Пойдем? — одними губами спросил Стив.

— Ну ты и тупица, — прошептал в ответ Баки. Вздернул бровь в ответ на недоуменный взгляд и вдруг расхохотался, запрокинув голову. А унявшись, натурально притворился мертвецки пьяным и повис на Стиве.

Стив через ползала попрощался с новой командой и вместе с Баки вывалился из бара.

— Куда? — спросил он, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух.

— Я думал, у тебя есть идея, — немного разочарованно произнес Баки.

Стив прикинул варианты:

— Я видел парочку заброшенных домов в паре кварталов отсюда.

Баки предвкушающе улыбнулся, и Стив едва сдержался, качнувшись ему навстречу, но вовремя остановившись.

— Бегом.

* * *

Заколоченная крест-накрест дверь не стала серьезным препятствием, они ввалились в темный и пыльный пустой дом, осмотрели комнаты и столкнулись в той единственной, где была кровать.

Баки только успел зажечь стоявшую на комоде свечу, как Стив наконец сделал то, чего хотел весь вечер: притянул его вплотную и впился во влажные губы со всем нерастраченным желанием. Баки застонал, заскулил в терзавший его губы рот, вжался в тело Стива теснее, давая почувствовать крепкий стояк под плотной формой.

Баки путался дрожащими пальцами в пуговицах, пытаясь раздеть Стива, но тот даже не заметил, когда исчез его китель, — он был очень занят, раздевая самого Баки, избавляя его от кителя, рубашки, майки, штанов, носков и ботинок. Все будет ужасно пыльное и мятое, но плевать — ждать Стив не мог, от нетерпения даже руки подрагивали.

Стащив с Баки последний носок, Стив, не поднимаясь с колен, ткнулся носом в худой живот, потерся щекой о дорожку жестких волосков, прихватил губами и немного потянул, чувствуя, как дергается член Баки возле его шеи, пачкая кожу смазкой. Баки пах собой — пах домом, который, Стив думал, он потерял навсегда. Он был тощим, все ребра прощупывались, как у самого Стива раньше, а вот ямочки на пояснице никуда не делись, и руки Стива — единственное, что в его теле всегда было нормального размера — привычно легли, сжимая свою добычу и не собираясь отпускать.

Баки со свистом выдохнул, его руки перебирали волосы Стива, пока тот исследовал похудевшее любимое тело, однако долго ждать он был не намерен — сжал пальцы в волосах Стива, опуская его голову чуть ниже, пытаясь на ощупь направить его к своему изнывающему члену.

Стив с готовностью поймал губами гладкую текущую головку, слизал соленую смазку и несколько раз заглотил почти до конца, носом утыкаясь в курчавые волосы на лобке, а руками сжимая похудевшую задницу. Баки удержал его рукой за волосы, вглядываясь в темноту, но наверняка ничего толком не видел, хотя очень любил смотреть. Стив мог только представить, как выглядел: пухлые губы обхватывают член, покрасневшие и влажные, а глаза заполнил широкий черный зрачок — так откровенно Стиву нравится отсасывать Баки, стоять перед ним на коленях и практически преклоняться.

Баки вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, подал бедрами вперед, трахая Стива в горло и шире расставляя ноги, чтобы Стив занялся делом и сзади. Скользнув пальцами между ягодиц, Стив удержал его бедра на месте и остановился. Голос его прозвучал непристойно хрипло, будто… будто его только что выебали в горло:

— Так вот, куда ты исчез сегодня посреди дня. Готовился? Как дома? Чтобы я тебя...

У Стива дыхание перехватило, когда он понял, что будет можно гораздо больше того, что он уже успел напредставлять. Возможно, в первый и единственный раз на фронте, но ожидание возвращения домой потом того стоило. Стоило попытаться выжить, чтобы вернуться после всего вместе с Баки.

Баки хрипло рассмеялся, в его голосе сквозило нетерпение:  
— А ты думал, мы ограничимся дрочкой? Не сегодня, красавчик. Сегодня я намереваюсь получить свое по полной.

Баки сжал его предплечье — ладони едва хватило, чтобы обхватить достаточно — и помог Стиву подняться. Он присвистнул и уже обеими руками вцепился в плечи Стива, ощупывая и постанывая от того, что ощущал под пальцами. Стив смутился такой реакции, но раз Баки нравится… К тому же, это льстило.

Баки щипался, облизывал, сжимал, гладил и царапал его руки, плечи, грудь и живот. Отвлекся на пару секунд передохнуть, выдохнул неразборчиво:  
— Понятно, чего Картер так окрысилась. — А потом снова застонал, приник к груди Стива, находя языком сосок, но с силой прикусывая кожу рядом с ним и одновременно с этим больно щипая бицепс.

Стив вздрогнул, охнув, но только больше выпрямился, подставляясь под зубы Баки, и расслабил руки, чтобы тому было удобнее держаться.

Баки оставил еще несколько укусов на груди Стива. Он тяжело дышал, и казалось, сходил с ума, едва осознавая, на каком он свете, — Стив его никогда таким не видел:  
— Стиви… На весу… Сможешь? Меня удержать, или хоть у стены. Руки твои… не могу, крышу сносит.

Он снова застонал, а Стив вторил ему, обхватил его руками, обнимая, вжимая в себя. Баки потянулся расстегнуть его ремень, не смог дрожащими пальцами, и Стив, решив помочь, разломал пряжку. Зато штаны расстегнулись, наконец. Он приспустил их, легко поднял Баки, будто тот ничего не весил, заставил обхватить себя ногами, сделал пару шагов к стене, чтобы, если не удержит, прижать к ней Баки, и скользнул сразу двумя пальцами внутрь горячего влажного тела, просто чтобы убедиться, что не навредит.

Баки застонал, выгнулся, подставляя шею и пригибая голову Стива к ней. Стив воспользовался приглашением, несколько раз слабо прикусил, чувствуя, как вздрагивает и тихо стонет каждый раз Баки, и как дергается его член, зажатый между телами.

— Мой, слышишь, Баки? — срывающимся голосом спросил Стив, рукой помогая себе, приставляя член к сжимающейся дырке. — Ты — мой.

— Что-то не чувствую, — нахально выдавил тот, пытаясь опуститься ниже и самостоятельно надеться на член. Но Стив ему не позволил. Втолкнулся, входя плавно и неумолимо, растягивая под себя и останавливаясь только тогда, когда яйца коснулись промежности Баки, а сам он захрипел и сжал жестко пальцы на влажных от пота плечах Стива.

Стив с трудом замер, тяжело дыша, склонил голову, лбом касаясь лба Баки, и не целовал, а только задевал языком приоткрытый в беззвучном стоне рот, кромку зубов, влажные губы и язык.

Неожиданно Баки яростно ответил на поцелуй и подтолкнул его, ударив пятками по почкам.

— Я тут до утра висеть буду? — хрипло спросил он в рот Стива, и тут же охнул от первого пробного толчка. Вскрикнул от второго и, начиная с третьего, мог только без остановки скулить и цепляться скользящими пальцами за волосы, плечи и шею Стива, выстанывая иногда его имя.

Он был тугим, обжигающе горячим, таким, что Стив терял голову, каждый раз вталкиваясь до конца и растягивая неуступчивую дырку, которая обхватывала плотно и будто не желала выпускать — так тесно Баки сжимался каждый раз, когда Стив выходил. Его яйца шлепали по промежности Баки; с члена того натекло столько смазки, что влажным внизу было все, а шлепки вскоре стали звонкими и хлесткими.

— Бак, — Стив позвал его, и, едва тот отозвался, расфокусировано глядя куда-то, но повернув голову на зов, замедлился и поцеловал, крепко, кусая, едва не крича от удовольствия просто делать это. Баки недовольно захныкал, ткнул пяткой в спину, и Стиву пришлось все же прислонить его к стене, покрепче подхватить под коленом и продолжить трахать так, как Баки больше всего любил — быстро, жестко, и будто пользуясь им, как доступной дыркой. Он знал, что кончит Баки, скорее всего, очень быстро — в Бруклине Стив мог поддерживать такой темп всего пару минут, но обычно этого хватало, чтобы Баки обкончался так, что его потом еще минут десять трясло.

Форменные брюки Стива, лишь слегка приспущенные, неумолимо съезжали все ниже от каждого движения, пока не упали, и это показалось Стиву таким пошлым, что он застонал, вторя Баки.

— Мне хотелось сделать это прямо там, — прошептал Стив, еще ускоряясь. — Чтобы все знали, чей ты. Чтобы все знали, что теперь я могу защитить тебя по-настоящему. И по-настоящему присвоить тебя. Слышишь? Баки Барнс?

Стив замер неимоверным усилием, когда Баки еще не кончил, но уже был на самом пике, предвкушающе сжимаясь.

Баки обиженно застонал, попытался двинуться ему навстречу, но Стив крепко удерживал его бедра. А потом и вовсе просунул руку между ними и пальцами погладил место, где они соединялись. Баки выгнуло с беспомощным всхлипом.

— Я и так твой, — простонал он. — С начала и до конца.

Поведя рукой чуть выше, Стив сжал в кулаке головку члена Баки и, тихо мурлыча, смотрел и чувствовал, как тот кончает: как течет сквозь пальцы горячая сперма, а всего Баки, с ног до головы, выламывает судорога удовольствия. Смотреть было не менее потрясающе, чем участвовать. Жаль, в темноте плохо видно выражение его лица.

Обмякшего Баки Стив удерживал одной рукой, второй скидывая с узковатой для двоих кровати пыльное покрывало. Одеяло под ним было куда чище — видимо, дом покинули не так давно.

Он опустил Баки на холодные простыни и тут же в ответ на недовольное бурчание забрался следом, спинывая ботинки и брюки и прижимаясь разгоряченным, распаленным телом.

Стив дал Баки отдышаться, потом подождал еще чуть-чуть, медленно и со вкусом целуя, и, когда решил, что уже можно, накрыл его собой, опускаясь на исхудавшее тело и чувствуя каждую торчащую косточку.

Языком тронул острую вершину соска — маленькое, но очень чувствительное слабое место Баки. Тот легко вздрогнул и застонал якобы болезненно, но Стив чутко прислушивался к его телу и не упустил ни насмешку в голосе, ни движение вверх, за лаской, и взялся за дело уже всерьез — будто собираясь вытянуть из Баки самый громкий, самый сладкий звук.

Удовлетворившись высоким долгим стоном, Стив спустился ниже, с неудовольствием отмечая выпирающие, как у него недавно, ребра и несколько новых, незнакомых ему шрамов.

В почти полной темноте, едва разбавляемой мерцанием одинокой свечи, все еще горевшей на комоде, видно было только очертания тела и блеск глаз, и Стив опирался больше на ощущения и реакции Баки, нежели на зрение.

Он подхватил ногу Баки под коленом, раскрывая для себя, и широко провел языком по припухшей горячей, наебанной дырке. Баки дернулся под ним, попытался отпихнуть его, пнул еще слабой ногой в плечо, но нужно было что-то посущественнее, чтобы остановить решившего что-то Стива. Пару дней назад полная фашистов база оказалась бессильна.

Стив широко лизнул еще раз, и еще, с удовлетворением слыша, как Баки тихонько воет, пока он целуется с его дыркой, и, доведя его до нового крепкого стояка, снова накрыл собой, придавив всем весом к кровати, и снова вошел в размятое, обжигающее и мягкое, все еще придерживая под коленом. И задвигался неумолимо, ровно и размеренно, как теперь мог, кажется, часами. Склонился поцеловать щеку — и почти испуганно замер. Едва не отстранился, но Баки сжал колени на его боках, удерживая мертвой хваткой.

Его щеки были мокрыми от слез, и блестящие в неверном свете дорожки продолжали сбегать по вискам. Стив держался как мог. И, хотя хотелось бешено двигаться, вбивая Баки в жесткий матрас, было нельзя.

— Бак, тебе больно, пусти.

— Разве похоже? — Баки сморгнул влагу с глаз и потерся, как сумел в такой позе, твердым членом о его живот. — Мне просто... слишком хорошо, Стиви.

Слезы все еще текли не останавливаясь, Баки тяжело дышал и сладко сжимал член Стива собой. Потянулся руками, обхватил за шею и привлек к себе, шепча в губы:  
— Я любил тебя любым, но сейчас тебя так много, что все просто слишком. У меня сердце разрывается, как сильно я люблю. Не останавливайся. Я почти...

Стив вдавился в него, не оставляя ни грана пространства между, поцеловал снова и так зацелованные губы Баки и заставил его кончить в несколько мощных толчков, а затем излился сам, едва выйдя, на приоткрытую дырку. И, едва отдышался, тут же полез туда снова, пальцами, вталкивая свое семя внутрь и втирая его в нежную кожу вокруг. Баки только тихо постанывал, позволяя — будто через силу, но на деле наслаждаясь этим не меньше, чем Стив. 

Наигравшись, Стив перекатил его, расслабленного, размореного, набок, чтобы им обоим хватило места, обнял со спины, накинул на них относительно чистое одеяло и поцеловал по очереди три выпирающих позвонка на шее Баки, переплел их пальцы и сжал.

Он почти задремал, когда Баки позвал его.

— Стиви?

— Ммм?

— Не надо в следующий раз выбирать между мной и другими людьми.

Стив только фыркнул на эту глупость. Баки, кончив, всегда начинал нести какую-то чепуху, за которую наутро ему обычно было стыдно.

Кого выбирать? Он ведь уже выбрал. И выбор этот был в пользу Баки.


End file.
